


how to train your dragon (among other things)

by xinmood



Series: dreamworks shrek remastered [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon!Jongho, Dragon!Wooyoung, Kitsune!San, M/M, Twoshot, Warlock!Hongjoong, fated mates, i do enjoy writing uwu friendships, lads i have never watched how to train your dragon, lighthearted fantasy au of dragon boys and banter and wholesomeness planned, rating might go up idk yet, when will the dreamworks references end, woosan and jonggi besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinmood/pseuds/xinmood
Summary: “Your fated mate will be the greatest thing to ever happen to you, sweet,” Wooyoung’s mother told him, her voice a soft whisper against the winds. Seeing the heaviness in her world-weary eyes, though, Wooyoung would admit he found that quite hard to believe.Until a fellow dragon crashed into him right on his balcony (or rather, the windowsill of the tower that held him temporarily captive) much like a hole-in-one, and sent his entire world spinning. Both literally and figuratively.i.e. Wooyoung sees Jongho as an endearing means to quite a few ends. It works out.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: dreamworks shrek remastered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	how to train your dragon (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

> [BOOM] today i bring you the spinoff from my yunsan piece ~a damoiseau in distress <3
> 
> there's not really a need to read that one bc i try to explain the setting here, but essentially kitsune!san was serving a prison sentence locked up in a tower, and wooyoung the dragon bestie accompanied him throughout his sentence, yunho breaks him out and somehow the magic of the tower decided to hold wooyoung hostage instead. this'll be his backstory and his point of view on things. 
> 
> whew. 
> 
> without further ado, i present to u part 2 of the shrek remastered series ♡

_Jung Wooyoung_

  
  


“Your fated mate will be the greatest thing to ever happen to you, sweet,” Wooyoung’s mother told him, her voice a soft whisper against the winds. Seeing the heaviness in her world-weary eyes, though, Wooyoung would admit he found that quite hard to believe. 

At the tender age of ten he’d watch his father walk out of his mother’s life. His life too, he supposed. Though he hadn’t felt as much pain as he probably should.

Until he turned to his mother and saw the lines in her face begin to deepen, and her features crumple to salt and despair.

_No,_ Wooyoung thought, a sourness creeping into his gut. He was sure he’d never believe those words. Not for his entire lifetime. 

  
  
  


* * *

Wooyoung didn’t know much about mates (only that they were as reliable as the warlock Kim Hongjoong and his many wayward enchantments) but when he saw Kang Yeosang he was pretty sure he was as close to it as he could get.

“That’s Stockholm Syndrome,” San would interject from his place on the duvet. He got a fistful of feather to the face for that comment.

“It was _not,_ ” Wooyoung huffed, carefully recalling the prince’s dreamy eyes and shy smile among the fog that were his memories. _It must be decades ago now._ The dragon sighed loudly.

San resisted the urge to roll his eyes, finding the look of his best friend in love rather endearing to see. 

“So how did the escape from the castle happen?”

The dragon sighed again. “He worked with Hongjoong to let me go. When he took the chains off, I’m telling you his touch _lingered_ -”

“You’d burn his hand,” San pointed out unhelpfully. Wooyoung dutifully ignored him.

“-and he stared into my eyes longer than three seconds. And then he whispered,” at this Wooyoung stood up in a flurry of blankets adorning his person, stance regal and chest puffed to the goddess, “ _Go. Be free, dragon. Ride the winds like you were meant to._ ”

“Thus with a kiss, I die,” San continued dramatically, and Wooyoung fought the urge to drown him in his little pillow fort.

“End scene,” he conceded. San’s resounding cackle was entirely obnoxious.

“He told you to ride the winds, and look where you ended up.”

Wooyoung snorted. “I’m sure this was where he hoped I’d be for three decades.”

Apparently he said the wrong thing because San had sunk deeper into the blankets. Wooyoung tilted his head, watching the ex-kitsune mumble rather pathetically into the sheets.

His unsaid question was answered a few minutes later. “You can always go, you know. You don’t have to stay here.” Wooyoung heard the unspoken words clearly.

_Why do you stay here with a criminal like me, when you have a whole life waiting for you out there?_

“I stay here because I want to,” Wooyoung shrugged, pushing off his perch on the windowsill. “And you’re good company, San. A bit needy and annoying, but you’re cute.”

The fox spirit whined at that. Wooyoung grinned, making grabby hands at the kitsune’s limp form.

“Can I hug you?”

“You’d burn me.”

“You don’t care, though.”

San shuffled, sticking his head out the bundle of blankets. Wooyoung grinned even wider at him, and San grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said _no,_ I don’t. Now stop being annoying and hug me already.”

Wooyoung went over and did just that. It lasted a whole two seconds, what with the dragon’s body heat, but it was warm (maybe a little scalding) and it banished San’s thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being.

Wooyoung supposed as far as platonic mates went, San was the one for him.

* * *

“Choi San, you absolute good-for-nothing- I can _hear_ you-”

Wooyoung was having a rough time, as it seemed. The dragon strained his ears, swearing he could’ve heard the fox spirit _keening_ to the heavens. At this fragile time. While he was still in this prison of a tower. He briefly entertained the thought of turning him into that fox delicacy the nobles liked so much.

_If only I could leave this godforsaken prison in the first place._ Wooyoung wanted to scream.

San, prisoner of said tower for the past three decades, had been whisked away by a handsome man - leaving him stuck in his place somehow. As if he was the backup plan. Or a failsafe. He just knew that he wanted Hongjoong’s head on a silver platter for this, really.

He sulked quietly, slinking back into the comfort of what used to be San’s royal-grade duvet, relaxing at the comforting scent of his slightly annoying friend of thirty years. Wooyoung had offered to accompany the kitsune back then much to Hongjoong’s surprise. When asked why, the dragon only shrugged.

_I have nothing to do. And I kind of feel bad for the fox._

Thirty years ago San had been quite the sight. Driven mad with bloodlust because he'd unwittingly been used as a pawn in a war. Not that he’d minded at the time, really. San was different, but Wooyoung could see behind the haughtiness of his then-cold eyes.

He felt guilty. Solitary confinement would only drive him up the wall, so Wooyoung thought his winsome presence could change things. And he was right in that. San had grown to love Wooyoung, as Wooyoung had grown to love San.

So he didn’t feel too bitter, to be honest. He supposed he was rather happy San was getting some after so long. Wooyoung snorted, remembering the time San proposed they jack each other off. He’d grabbed San’s hand for a good ten seconds - to which the latter hissed - and then he understood, looking away with a pout. The blood that ran under the skin of a dragon was _hot._ “As much as I’d like to help in your most horny predicament, I’d burn you, San.”

San had sulked the entire day after that. 

Now he was off gallivanting with a 6 foot tall man with the weirdest scent and an even weirder gentle disposition towards dragons, who possessed a more than adequate body temperature capable of jacking his dick off. _Okay,_ so maybe he was a _little_ jealous.

Wooyoung was brought out of his musings by a strange sound that sounded peculiarly like a drawn out whistle. He cocked his head, sensitive ears tingling, shifting to lean out the windowsill - and then a red blur smacked him cleanly into the wooden floorboards.

With the wind punched out of him, Wooyoung wheezed, faintly registering the red blur to be a mess of hair and a man passed out atop him. And then it sunk in that _oh, his shoulder is bleeding too,_ and _I probably shouldn’t let him sleep on me, because what if he burns?_ Try as he might he couldn’t get his limbs to move. Everything felt sluggish, and _you know what, the man isn’t combusting into flames, he’s probably alright._

Wooyoung moved to assess his state. He registered a dull ache in his side and a heaviness upon his upper torso - probably a concussion too, if the constant pulsing bassline in his head was anything to go by. The dragon wondered if his ribs were broken, but he couldn’t really hone in on his mind to tell. 

All he knew was that the moment he found his way out of the tower, Hongjoong and his cold little gremlin body would not know the warmth of a human being ever again. 

(Or whatever demon hellspawn he summoned to do his bidding. _Park_ _Seonghwa? I’ll eat him. Mark my words, Kim Hongjoong!_ )

And then Jung Wooyoung laid his head back on the ground and promptly passed the fuck out.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_Choi Jongho_

  
  
  


“When I woke up this morning I expected one of the most important transactions we’ve had in a _very_ long time to go through without consequence,” the man’s gruff voice was purposefully devoid of emotion. “Because I trusted you, Mingi.”

The boy in question stiffened, head bowed down in shame and slight bewilderment of the situation in front of him. He nearly jumped when his boss spoke again, tone saccharinely sweet. “Care to tell me what exactly is in that cart in front of you?”

Mingi nearly fiddled with his fingers but stopped, feeling his friend’s gaze strong against his back.

_Resist it, Mingi._ A rooster clucked at his feet in what Mingi felt was the universe’s way of mocking him. He puffed out his chest in an attempt at lost bravado, but his gaze remained respectfully low.

“Chicken eggs, sir.”

“ _Chicken eggs,_ Mingi.”

The boy gulped in fear. “Aye, chickens, sir.”

Mingi startled at the hand slamming against the wooden desk. His boss took a slow breath, tapping his fingers against the wood in an unnerving staccato.

_Tap, tap, tap._ “You lost a dragon egg, Mingi. Why is that?”

Mingi opened his mouth to reply but the words died in his throat. _Tap, tap, tap._ The look his boss was giving him was positively murderous. In all honesty Mingi had been doing well playing the part of an innocent looking farmhand - he’d secured the deal, chest swelling at how well he’d done the job… and then he caught the eyes of a man with eyes as sultry as they came, who reminded him strangely of a fox, with dimpled cheeks and smiles that spoke of mischief and unsung promises.

It was safe to say that Mingi had trailed after him like a lost puppy. Possibly humped him like a dog, too, until he was so rudely interrupted by the man who sounded like he had a bone to pick with the object of his brief affections.

_Mingi ran away a little more dignified than he felt, returning to the cart the same time Jongho sidled up to him. He dutifully ignored Jongho suspiciously scanning his disheveled form._

_“Did the deal go through?”_

_“Yes,” Mingi replied coolly, leaning against the wall like the past ten minutes hadn’t happened._

_If only he’d looked inside the damn cart._

He clamped his jaw shut, swallowing, trying to form a reply that would get his ass kicked the least - until a voice spoke up from behind him.

“I volunteer to track it down, sir. It was under my supervision that he didn’t fulfil his duties, so I’ll take on the repercussions, if you’d let me.” the voice was smooth and matter-of-fact, and Mingi blinked at his friend. His _superior,_ actually.

_Jongho,_ he wanted to say, until the former’s eyes flashed at him to keep his mouth shut.

Mingi chose to listen to orders for once. Jongho felt like he was going to be the death of him one day, and that day might really come sooner rather than later.

He didn’t realise at the time how true that statement was going to be.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jongho swore if he died he’d haunt Mingi first and foremost.

“This is crazy, this is _crazy,_ ” Jongho muttered like a mantra, his eyes hyper-focused on finding an escape route, _any_ escape route and yet all he was seeing were white tufts of goddamn _clouds._

The moment their boss had dismissed them Jongho had set to work. He called Mingi over with nothing more than a wave of his hand, and he was glad the man actually listened. Jongho loved Mingi, truly, which was why he could never let Mingi land himself in situations like that if he could help it. Growing up in a less than favourable environment and seeing the kid being caught up in a similar situation - and a promise made to a friend in a past lifetime - the dragon felt compelled to watch out for him.

Which is exactly why he’d sent him off with his savings far from the Outliers - far from the badlands that were overridden by chaos and under the table, and more often than not, over the table dealings. He’d planned this for a while now - _the moment an opportunity arises, break away from the group and_ leave _._ Though he hadn’t quite predicted the appearance of a very upset, very distraught mother dragon to show up in said plans.

Jongho was _screwed._

  
  


He yelped as he felt the dragon roar way too close for comfort. Jongho cursed, willing his serpentine form to go faster, screaming out a _I’ve returned your egg!_ for good measure. The egg in question had, in actual fact, been returned to the mother dragon. She wasn’t having it, though.

_Your smell is familiar... I know you were here that night,_ she’d growled, molten fury spreading through the whites of her eyes as she shifted into a form of brilliant gold. _You stole her from me!_

She was right in all aspects.

Which was why Jongho turned tail and _bolted._

Maybe not the best choice, in hindsight. He didn’t know how much better he’d do trying to talk her down - if he had a chance to at all.

And so if Jongho crashed mid-flight from the nick of a claw sinking into his shoulder blades, he knew he could cross over with no qualms, comforted by the thought that Song Mingi was free from the clutches of the godforsaken Badlands.

_(He would definitely come back to haunt him though. Just because._

_He thought Mingi owed him that much.)_

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading thus far!! <3 hope to update this soonish. love their dynamic sm i just had to write them sdfsdfg. let me know what you think, let's be friends on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/hutaoceo) mwah ♡
> 
> (if u haven't read the yunsan fic prior to this, yes san was the one who batted his eyelashes at mingi. the poor lad)


End file.
